Painful but precious memories
by NeveCalmante
Summary: Scarlet is a lively girl. Loved by everyone in her village. But starting from one day bad things happen to her one by one. What will happen and what shall she do? Will she meet again or be seperated forever with her most precious friend? GxOC.T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Painful but Precious memories (Chapter 1)

~14 years ago~

"Hmm… Ahn... Sleepy..."

A little girl walked through the hallways of her house trying to get to her parents room. She had heard some strange noise and was a bit scared so she got off her bed and went out of her room.

"L… Let me go! Get out of here! I already quit my mafia business! I want to live a normal life now so please.. Just leave me and my family alone!"

When the girl heard the voice, she knew right away it was her mother's. She followed the noise and stood in front of the door the noise had come from. There was a lot of shouting and screaming. The girl was too scared and terrified to go in, so instead she stood in front of the door frozen at the spot. She was only 4 but she knew more than most 4 year olds would know. She also knew her mother was in the mafia a long time ago but quit. She was thinking maybe it was one of her mother's enemy or someone scary.

After 10 minutes of crashing and shouting, the noise finally stopped. The last sound that came from the room was a gun-shot.

The little girl opened the door and froze as she saw someone lying on the floor with crimson liquid that was even darker than her Scarlet hair. The little girl's eyes widen when a bit of moonlight shone in the room and saw who the person was. Instead of seeing someone she didn't know, she saw her own mother.

She ran to her mother side, shaking her asking her to wake up. Her mother was conscious but was choking and breathing very heavily.

"S… Scarlet..." she held her hand up and put her hands onto Scarlet's cheeks, wiping away the tears that wield up in her eyes.

"I want you... to live a normal life... Promise me that... will you?" Scarlet's mother asked the little girl who wept seeing her mother who was dying. Scarlet shook her head.

"I… I don't know.. I can't promise... "Scarlet was confused. What 4 year old wouldn't get confused on what to do when they see her mother almost dying right in front of her?

Her mother just sighed and coughed making Scarlet even more scared.

"M...Mom..? W… What's wrong..? Please stop this... You're scaring me... "

Scarlet held her mother's hand tightly, as if that if she held her hands tight enough she wouldn't go away.

"I'm sorry… for everything… that has happened… and will happen... Arrivederci… my little Scarlet..." She closed her eyes. She didn't breath anymore.

Scarlet cried out loud, hugging her mother and shouting, asking her to wake up. But it was useless. People from other houses had heard the noise and came to the house, trying to open the door to go in and see what is wrong.  
>When they finally got in and saw the mess, the girls screamed and and the guys just stared with wide eyes.<br>There was they're good friend Lyrica lying on the floor dead with her daughter Scarlet who lost conscious after crying as much as she could.  
>The girls carried Scarlet and took her out of the room while the guys stayed there trying to clear up the mess<p>

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: I KNOW IT'S DAMN SHORT AND REALLY SUCKS? BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE ANYMORE… ToT... Will try to write chapter 2 later on... o3o


	2. Chapter 2

Painful but precious memories (Chapter 2)

NOTE TO YOSHIRU AND FISH.. :D I CHANGED THE FRONT PART CAUSE I TOUGHT IT WOULD BE WIERD.. SOOOOO... VOTE WHICH VER. YOU LIKE BETTER AFTER YOU READ.. OR "IF" YOU READ FOR FISHY.. o3oxDDD anyways... enjoy.. trololol..xD

"NO!"

Scarlet sat up in her bed shouting from the dream she had. She looked around to find herself in a room.

"It was just a dream?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room once more.

_'My room is a mess... I guess I'll clean it later on.' _

She jumped out of the bed and got her clothes before going into the bathroom.

After twenty minutes of bathing and other things in the bathroom she came out refreshed and hyper. But the dream she had made her a bit uneasy. It just made her feel scared. She tried to shake that memory out of her head for now.

It was still very early and she was the type who doesn't want to sleep after waking up. So, she just made her way to the library where she could just read something.

She opened the door silently in case anyone was inside. No sound came from the other side of the door so she stepped in and went for the books. Scarlet wasn't really much of a reader. She prefered to just go out and play all day instead of reading, but it was way too early for that. As soon as she got a book that actually caught her eye, she took it and went for the tables. She sat at the corner of the library reading silently.

**~1 hour of reading later~**

Scarlet was still reading but most of the time she would yawn from the sleepy-ness and from boredom. She closed the book with a slight _thud_.

" Urghh... I really can't stand this."

She rested her head on her arms which were on the table.

_'Why did I have to remember that now out of all times..."_

She just stayed there in that position before falling asleep.

**~14 years ago~ **

The next morning after the incident, Scarlet woke up like she always used to and looked pretty happy. They all asked her questions to find out she forgot everything about last night, but she remembers everything else. It made them worry but they were slightly glad she didn't need to remember the bloody mess.

Everyone in town were discussing how they were going to tell Scarlet what happened. They didn't want to let Scarlet know about it. But they all also knew it wouldn't be fair if she didn't know about her own mother's death. They all agreed on just telling her a lie and tell her the truth when she got older.

All of a sudden, Scarlet came into the room which made the dicussion cease for now. She walked over to them and made a small pouts with her hand behind her back.

"Umm... Does anyone know where my mom went? She wasn't home since this morning and I can't find her anywhere." Everyone looked at each other before a woman stepped out and walked over to Scarlet, bending down so she was shorter for Scarlet to be able to see her face.

"Your mother went away somewhere for some important business. She said she wont be back for a _**very very**_ long time. So you can stay with one of us. Who do you want to stay with Scarlet?" She asked and smiled slightly.

Scarlet with her head slightly nodded before walking towards her mother's best friend.

"Fate-nee. Can I stay with you?" Scarlet asked while tilting her head to the side. Fate carried Scarlet in her arms. Smiling sweetly at her.

"Of course you can Scarlet. Vivio and the others will be happy to see you too."

Scarlet smiled hugging Fate and saying a _'thank you'_ . She was put down and she thought about what it would be like to stay over. She had stayed over before but this time her mother wasn't going to be there. She just ignored that and thought of how much fun she would have.

"Scarlet. I know your in a good mood but... mind coming along with me somewhere?" Scarlet looked over to the door to see a seven year old boy with red hair and crimson red eyes just like Scarlet.

The boy was about to say something but was inturupted by a hug, cause as soon as Scarlet had seen him, she jumped over to him hugging him tightly.

"G~! Why are you here? But who cares. I missed you! "

"I'm back. It's my hometown. It's not a strange thing for me to come here."

He stopped talking before he whispered something shuddering while looking away.

"M.. missed ya too..."

Scarlet smiled at G and remembered what G had asked a minute ago.

"Ah. And, sure I would love to~! I'll go!"

Scarlet was about to pull G out of the room till she was stopped by Fate.

"Scarlet. Take this with you and blow on it if anything goes wrong. Okay? " Scarlet nodded and accepted the thing in Fate's hands. It was a silver whistle with blue curvy lines hanging on a silver chain.

She put it around her neck and thanked her. Before she was able to ask her why she gave the whistle, G grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room quickly.

G didn't really like Fate that much cause she took Scarlet's attention away everytime making him slightly annoyed.

Scarlet just let G drag her away cause she didn't mind. She knew G didn't like Fate but she still sometimes tried to make G like her.

Scarlet stared at the direction they were going. They were already somwhere inside a forest. G stopped for a second before turning to his left, pushing the tree branches away and going through. When they reached the end and came out from the bushes and trees, Scarlt closed her eyes from the bright she opened them, she stares at the view in front of her in awe. In front of them was a big lake with crystal clear water sparkling from the sunlight and the trees and plants around it made it an amazingly beautiful scenery.

"Wow. This is really beautiful! How did you find this place G? " Scarlet asked while taking in the image in front of her.

"I just found it while I was walking around aimlessly."

Scarlet smiled before giggling slightly. G looked over to Scarlet with a slightly confused face.

"What?"

Scarlet shook her head slightly before looking at G and smiling brightly.

"It's nothing G! Hehe... umm... Thanks for bringing me here. I love it."

G blinked a few times before nodding.

"Welcome."

The two stayed there, playing, chatting, joking around and other stuff they liked to do together.

It became evening and the two had to go back. They didn't want to leave yet but it would get hard to find the way back and Fate and everyone would be worried.

"G... Let's make this a secret place where only we two know! No matter how many years or what ever that happens, never forget this place. If anything happenes we come here to see each other."

"Sure. That sounds nice."

Scarlet smiled and held out her finger.

"Promise."

"Promise. "

The two smiled at each other before running back.

**~Back in the library~**

"Another dream?"

Scarlet stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Oi. You sure slept for a long time."

Scarlet turned around and saw G behind her smirking slightly. Scarlet blushed slightly and stood up quickly.

"I woke up early! I can't help it."

"Or you couldn't stand reading a book for 30 minutes and fell asleep."

" I.. It's not true! I read the book for one hour!"

"Then it was true that you fell asleep cause of reading~"

"N- ..." Scarlet looked away pouting slightly.

"Meanie..." She whispered before leaving the library.

_**To be continued...**_

I TOOK TOO LONG IN WRITING THIS.. ._.''''' I feel like chapter one is really short if i look at this... XD''' Hope it was okay.. OTL''


	3. Chapter 3

Painful but precious memories (chapter 3)

It was a silent night. Not much sound was made. The wind blew against the tree leaves, making a small rustling sound.

On top of a mountain, there was a mansion with a wide garden. And in that garden, a girl with long scarlet locks sat on a bench looking up at the sky. She was star gazing.

She loved to come out late at night to stare at the stars when she was free.

She stared at the stars, admiring their brilliance. It is a weird way to say it but, she admired the stars. A star was bright enough to light up a very wide distance but not everything. But when all the stars shine, the whole galaxy is brightened up, even if it's just a tiny little more.

The stars were more bright tonight since less lights were lit up. The clear sky with stars was a nice sight. But it was also slightly disturbing as it brought back a lot of past memories.

Tears slowly formed in her eyes threatening to drop. Soon after a few second of resistance trying to keep in the tears, they fell. They flowed out slowly. She tried to wipe the tears away but more tears formed and fell. So in the end she left it alone. Letting her tears fall.

Ever since she joined the mafia, all she wanted was for people to like her for who she really was. Not a person who she acted as just to fit in.

"Scarlet? Scarlet!" Voices of a few people came from behind her.

She stood up and turned around to see 3 people running towards her. She blinked at them confused.

"G? Giotto? E- Elena?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth she mentally slapped herself. Her voice had cracked from crying silently.

"Scarlet? Oi. Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" G asked in a slightly worried and suprised tone. It was weird to see him in a concerned and suprised tone since his usual tone is mostly irritated, annoyed or calm. But this nice side of him is what made her like him.

"It's nothing really..." She said before staring at the sky before looking back at him. "But I think you will be able to tell what I mean." She said while pointing toward the sky.

G tensed slightly as he knew what she meant. He didn't know what to do. Giotto looked at her in confusion while Elena stared at her before just letting this slip for now since it seemed private. Seeing Giotto was about to ask what it was Elena pulled on Giotto's arm and said something like 'I forgot something. Help me find it. Sorry Scarlet.' before dragging him back into the mansion.

She looked at G and at the other two who were walking back to the mansion.'Right now I have what I want. And I never want to lose them whatever happens... my friends.'

Scarlet just smiled slightly before feeling slightly dizzy. She stumbled slightly before falling, sleep taking over her.

G had been near enough to catch her before she hit the ground. He sighed. He carried her back to her room.

He laid her on the bed and covered her with the bed sheets. He looked at her face before wiping away some of the tears that were still on her eyes.

He remembered what had happened 14 years ago. The reason Scarlet was crying staring at the stars. Will all be reavealed in her dreams.

Hope you like it. Ik there is not past things in this chap but who cares.. :O xD

neways.. There wont be of Scarlet when she's 18 anymore... not till next time anyways.. this fanfict was supposed to be about how Scarlet's life as a little girl was till how she grew up.. ik ik i'm exagerating when i suck.. but still.. :3 I have a story plotted and have 10 chapters? or so written.. hope you like these even if they're short.. I PROMISE YOU! ONE OF THE CHAPTERS ARE LONG! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Painful but precious memories (chapter 4)

"Waaa… G! Look! There's a lot of wild roses over there!"

Scarlet ran across the field of grass towards the dozen bushes of wild roses. G just walked over, following her and stares at the bright red roses.

They were again at their usual place near the lake…

G stared at Scarlet. She was looking at the flowers, eyes shining from the sunlight that hit them. She looked a little disappointed though. She wanted to get one but they had thorns and she didn't want to get a thorn stuck in her skin. She had tried it and it wasn't a good experience.

Seeing this, G took out his pocket knife and cut out a rose from the bush and started to trim out all the thorns. Scarlet watched as G skillfully used his pocket knife and trimmed out all the thorns. To Scarlet it was an amazing act as she never actually used a knife before. She had no reason to do so.

As soon as he was done, he kept the pocket knife in his pocket and held out the flower bowing slightly.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful little girl." He said while smiling a smile that could make any girl's heart skip a beat. But Scarlet was still young. Or maybe it was just her nature. Anyways, she was naïve. Very naïve.

She giggled and took the flower. Smiling as wide as possible.

"Thank you G!" She said and hugged him tightly to show her thanks. G blushed slightly at the sudden action but he accepted the hug, hugging her back slightly. Scarlet soon let go and she shifted from foot to foot while looking down. G just gave a questioning look and Scarlet, who noticed it replied.

"Ca…. Can I borrow your pocket knife?"

Okay? This was really weird. He couldn't figure out why she wanted the pocket knife. And of course he was lost in thought. Should he give the pocket knife to her? Wait, he shouldn't. She might get hurt. But then if he says no she might be sad. Why are things so damn complicated….

"Why do you want the pocket knife?" G finally asked after taking a minute of thinking.

"Well…. I just want to try what G did." She said as she blushed slightly. She looked up and smiled slightly.  
>"I want to learn how to use the knife and I want to try doing those things myself. I know it's dangerous but…. I just want to learn. And maybe one day I can help someone else I know how to do it!" She confessed why she wanted to learn and she smiled with her slightly blushing face.<p>

G put his hand in his pocket and held the pocket knife and fingered it. He sighed in defeat and took it out. He handed it to Scarlet who smiled brightly.  
>"Thank you G!"<p>

She was about to start trying to imitate what G had done but she was stopped when a pair of hands grabbed hers and guided her how to hold the knife and how to cut it properly.

She let the hand guide her as it pushed her hand making the knife run across the stem of the rose, making the surface smoother. Soon he let go of her hand and she was doing it on her own, but slower since she wasn't used to it. A few minutes later she was finally done.

"Yay! I can do it myself now! Thank you so much for teaching me G!"

"It's my pleasure." Actually he was surprised. For someone who never used a knife before had learned how to use it in a few minutes.

Scarlet turned the knife so that the place of the handle was on G's side. When she was turning it she was careless and it slid across her finger making a small cut. Scarlet had let go of the knife from the sudden pain. She took a look at her cut right after she got cut. There was nothing for a few seconds but a little blood came out from the cut.

She held the finger tightly so that it hurt less and no more blood would come out. At this G who was watching the scene had panicked slightly. He in his panic state, pulled her hand towards his face and licked the finger with the blood without thinking. The slightly taste of rust was in his mouth for a second and gone right away.

When he finally came to his senses, he let go and blushed terribly. He saw that there was no more blood and only a small mark that there was actually a cut that existed. G opened his mouth and tried to apologize.

"So-"

"Thanks G. It dosen't hurt as much as it first did and there isn't any blood now." Scarlet said, leaving G's apology cut-off. G was about to protest and say sorry again but sighed and just left it alone for now.

"Welcome… Be careful more next time. You made me worry."

Scarlet laughed awkwardly before she bowed slightly and gave the most apologetic face and replied.  
>"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. I promise. And… Sorry for worrying you G."<p>

"It's okay. No need to worry."

He ruffled her hair slightly and took the two roses in her hands.

Scarlet stared at him with a confused face. G just chuckled at how cute Scarlet looked. He tried twisting the stems together so that they were twisted together. After he did that he put it on her hair and tried to put it in place like a clip. And surprisingly it had worked.

Scarlet smiled brightly and touched the flower very lightly as she feared they might fall. But they didn't.

"Huuu… G really knows a lot of things. Thanks for helping me put it on my hair."

G nodded and stared at Scarlet. Then he stared at the rose and her hair and he had a questioning face on again.

"Is something wrong G?" Scarlet asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"N..No Nothing. It's just that I never noticed that your hair color was this dark." He said as he took a step closer and got a closer look at her hair and the rose and started to compare the darkness of the colors.

Scarlet giggled.

"He-he. Once when I was younger I had a cut like a few minutes ago and I kind of touched my hair…. Fate-sis couldn't tell where the blood that smudged on my hair was." She said while a finger rested on her lips with her looking upwards in that thinking position.

G laughed awkwardly.

'I don't know if it's supposed to be amusing or just creepy… Maybe both?'

The two walked over towards the lake and sat down on the soft grass. They sat slightly far away from the lake as they didn't want to accidentally fall into the lake. They didn't mind getting wet. Only that if they got home and the others saw them wet, they would ask where they went and the lake wouldn't be their secret place anymore.

The two talked to each other about anything they could ever think of or just something that came into mind. They went on and on, chatting and sometimes Scarlet giggling or laughing to her hearts' content.

Soon when it was about six in the evening, they both fell into a deep sleep, lying next to each other there.

~Two hours or more of peaceful sleep later~  
>"Mnn…."<p>

'Where..? So dark… what am I laying on? It's prickling me slightly but it dosen't hurt. It's kind of soft. Grass? Why am I on grass again?'

Scarlet opened her eyes slowly and closed them and once again opened them, trying to adjust her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and tried looking around. She was still by the lake. She could tell as she was on the grass and even though she couldn't see as her eyes are still slightly blurred, she saw the lake's water glistening from the light of the moon and stars.

She sat upright and finally her eyes were not so blurry and she could see clearly. She looked up to see the stars shining brightly with a crescent moon hanging on the sky. They were all arranged beautifully on the sky.

"The stars should look brighter here than when you see it in the village since there isn't any light lit up over here and the air is cleaner."

Scarlet turned around to see G right behind her except standing. Scarlet just smiled slightly and nodded. She looked back up at the stars.

"Yes. The stars are so much brighter and can be seen more clearly. It's really a beautiful sight."

G soon sat down next to her and started to have a small chat about what G heard from his friends about stars. Astrology was what they called it. But G couldn't be sure. He told Scarlet about the star that are joined together to make a shape. Aries, Leo, Scorpio, Aquarius and Virgo were the only ones G knew of. But Scarlet still listened carefully to everything he said and tried to memorize everything.

After a few minutes the two stood up to go back into the village. It was already dark and the others would get worried if they didn't get back this moment. What they didn't know was that it was the total opposite of what they were thinking…

They were a little closer to the village when G heard a few faint sounds of screaming. He tensed up and pulled Scarlet by the arm and pulled her back. Scarlet, surprised by the sudden act was about to yelp but G knew that would happen and clamped his hand over her mouth so that no sound was made. Scarlet stayed quiet and turned to G with a questioning face. G just shook his head saying nothing but Scarlet didn't believe him. Another scream sounded through the forest and this time Scarlet had heard it too.  
>'Miss Amelia!'<p>

"Tch…. Something's happening in the village. Stay here and stay put. If anyone except for me or the villagers come, run. Run away as fast as you can." G said in a low voice as he pulled Scarlet and led her to a very thick bush and made her kneel down behind it.

"But… What about you?" Scarlet said. She was shivering from fright. What was happening? What is wrong? Why was Miss Amelia screaming like that.

"I'll be fine. You have to be careful Scarlet. Please be safe. And when the noise goes down and you don't hear anything anymore, go to the lake and I'll meet you there. Okay?" G whispered and smiled slightly at the last part.

Scarlet's mind was shouting at her to go with G or else she might regret it but she couldn't say no to what G said. She just nodded and stayed totally still. G just smiled and ran towards the village, being as quiet as possible.

Scarlet stayed in her position. She waited for a few minutes. More screams echoed around the place and she trembled in fear. She wanted to move. Get away from the place. NO! She promised G to stay put. She would get caught easily if she moved too much. But still she couldn't help but want to move or anything. The screams were painful to her mentally.

She stayed there as told and waited a few more minutes. She finally gave in and put her hands up to her ears and covered them, trying to block the echoing screams that contained fear. No matter how hard she pressed her hands against her ears the screams weren't fully blocked and she could still hear them.

'G….. Please…. Come back quick!'

Her eyes started to tear. Suddenly she had a headache and she had to hold her head tightly, trying to reduce the pain.

_"L… Let me go! Get out of here! I already quit my mafia business! I want to live a normal life now so please.. Just leave me and my family alone!"_

'W… What?'

"Nghh!" her hold tightened as it became more painful. Voices sounded in her mind while a few images passed by her mind.

_The little girl opened the door and froze as she saw someone lying on the floor with crimson liquid that was almost darker than her Scarlet hair. The little girl's eyes widen when a bit of moonlight shone in the room and saw who the person was. Instead of seeing someone she didn't know, she saw her own mother._

"Mom…? Agnh…! It hurts…" She said between gritted teeth. The pain was just getting worst and it didn't stop.

_"S… Scarlet..." she held her hand up and put her hands onto Scarlet's cheeks, wiping away the tears that wield up in her eyes._

_"I want you... to live a normal life... Promise me that... will you?"_

'W...What is this..? My memories?'

Scarlet tried not to scream. She bared the pain somehow. She stood up and walked to the village with slow steps. Trying not to make too much noise and fall down.

She suddenly saw that the village was very bright.  
>'Fire?'<p>

She ran faster and faster and when she reached, her estimation was true. Some of the houses were on fire. The walls were painted with a very dark crimson red.

'B…Blood… Why… Why is there blood there…'

Scarlet stayed on her knees, watching the scene. She heard people screaming and some trying to fight back but failing.

'Why? Why is this happening to our village?'

Scarlet scanned the place to see if she could spot G. But he wasn't seen. This made Scarlet panic.

Was he okay? Will he come back to the lake?

She gripped her head tightly as the voices came back and images came into her mind.

_Her mother just sighed and coughed making Scarlet even more scared. _

_"M...Mom..? W… What's wrong..? Please stop this... You're scaring me... "_

_Scarlet held her mother's hand tightly, as if that if she held her hands tight enough she wouldn't go away._

'Mom…? What happened…? I thought she just went away for something…'

Suddenly the nearby trees started to make a rustling sound and Scarlet didn't have a choice as she would make too much noise and in the end would get caught. So she ran forgetting the pain. She ran towards the lake she just came from.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard from behind her. Her heartbeat increased its speed as she got more and more scared. She soon reached the lake and she ran towards the wild rose bushes. There the pocket knife which she dropped was still there. At least she could try to fend for herself a little.

She picked it up and she heard a '_click_' sound from behind her.

She turned around to see a man in black suit holding a gun behind her. She trembled in fear but kept herself standing. She must not let him see that she was totally in the edge of fainting. Which she was failing but who cares. At least she tried right?

The man aimed the gun at her and was about to pull the trigger. Scarlet trembled, not knowing what to do next. Even if she ran the man would be able to catch up to her since he was much more faster and Scarlet knew that.

Suddenly the pain from a moment ago came back and Scarlet kneeled down to the floor and gripped her head tightly again.

_"I'm sorry… for everything… that has happened… and will happen... Arrivederci… my little Scarlet..." She closed her eyes. She didn't breath anymore._

"E..eh…?" The tears in her eyes fell as she stood there paralyzed.

'Mom is dead. She was killed. She's _gone_…..'  
>The thought made Scarlet snap. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore.<p>

The man had just put the gun to his side as he wanted to just watch what was wrong with the little girl in front of him. Scarlet finally looked up at the man. But this time her face had no emotion in it. The man just raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in her character.

He just closed his eyes to think what the hell just happened but that was a wrong move. He felt something stab him in the chest. He opened his eyes quickly to see the pocket knife which was in the little girl's hands were now on his chest. His blood covering it. He choked for air as blood rose up to his lungs and throat till some came out of his mouth. He coughed and coughed, trying to gain a bit of air but the blood was blocking the air from entering his lungs.

He cursed at how he underestimated the girl a little too much. But how was he stabbed? He would have heard the girl's footsteps. He looked up towards the girl and saw her position and smirked. She threw it. Scarlet's bright red eyes glistened from the moonlight that hit them. Her eyes were filled with no emotions except for these three emotions.

_Hatred, regret and sorrow…_

The man finally gave up and took his last breath and died. Even thought it broke his pride that he was well trained and in the mafia but he was killed by a very innocent looking little girl who suddenly changed. In the end he still had one thing in his mind though. What had happened to the girl?

Scarlet snapped out of her daze and stared at the corpse in front of her. She was still trembling and now she felt even more scared. She had just murdered a person. A human. Scarlet stepped backwards before running away, going deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't care where. She just wanted to go somewhere far from the place.

In a few minutes she got exhausted and she started to slow down and she just walked. Scarlet walked on till she saw that she wouldn't find much if she went deeper so she stopped and sat down below a tall tree. She looked at the direction she just came from.

'Is everyone alright? Mom… Fate-sis… Miss Amelia…'

Scarlet started to tear up again. She missed them. She wanted to see them so much. And she mostly wanted to see him.  
>"G…. Sorry… I won't be able to go to the lake… I hope you're safe…." She mumbled as she fell asleep.<p>

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.?

"No! *sniff* Leave me alone…. *sniff* Give me back my painting!" A little girl yelled as she kept her tears in as much as she could. She was already pleading the boy she accidentally met at the town square.

"Bleh! I'm not going to give this back to you ever Scalret!" The boy shouted back as he sticked his tongue out. Scarlet was about to cry till she heard someone else.

"Just give her back the painting or you go the hard way."

Scarlet looked up to see a red-head cracking his knuckles at the boy in front of her. He looked like he was a few years older than Scarlet.

"Che. The hard way? What can you do?" The boy said as he still held the painting high so that Scarlet could not reach it.

"A lot more than you think" He said and smirked.

Soon the two started fighting and the boy had let go of the painting. Scarlet took the painting and stared at the fight between the two. They were getting more and more violent. Without thinking Scarlet stepped between the two and stopped them.

From the sudden appearance, the two stopped quickly and fell backwards. Scarlet blinked and ran towards the red-head and helped him up. The other boy just groaned and went away mumbling something Scarlet couldn't catch up with.

"T… Thank you for helping me…" Scarlet said as she helped the red-head stand up.

"Welcome. And I was just teaching that guy a lesson. He's always around bullying people. Annoying." G said and mumbled the last part so that Scarlet did not hear.

"Still, thank you very much. Um… My name is Scarlet de Rossella! What is yours?" Scarlet asked as she looked at him with slight interest.

"Welcome again and my name's G. Kind of weird that it's so short right? A lot of people say that." G mumbled on.

Scarlet blinked a few times.

"Eh? It's weird? I think it's kind of cool though! It's like a code name or something! It's really cool!" Scarlet said while smiling brightly at G.

G just stared at her dumbfounded. Yeah sure people said his name was weird and stuff but nobody ever said it was cool. He just smiled slightly back at her. She was the first to actually make him smile in a long while.

"Thank you. And your name is very pretty."

"He-he. Welcome and thanks again. I feel like we're both just saying the same thing over and over again." Scarlet said and laughed out loud.

The two talked on and on trying not to continue the 'welcome and thank you' routine. And they became the best friends in just a few minutes.

_**To be continued…**_

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..  
>THE CHAP IS FINALLY OVAR…. I made it as long as I can.. o3o<br>Longest chapta eva.. D (FOR NOW)  
>Wahahaha XD<br>Hope you liked it…. =w=


	5. Chapter 5

Painful but precious memories (chapter 5)

"Mnn…"

'Bright… Fire…?'

Images of familiar houses burning from the furious red fire came into her mind. She was far away, behind bushes watching the houses burn down. One by one.

People ran away or tried to hide which they failed as the men in black suits all found them. People who got found out screamed.

'Why? Why our village?'

The image faded slowly and all went black. Soon another image intruded her mind.

'Mom?'

There in front of her was her mother standing by the window looking up at the sky. She turned around and gave Scarlet a bright smile. Scarlet was about to talk to her but the image disappeared again, leaving another image in her mind.

She was standing by her mother's bedroom door staring at the ground. A woman with shoulder length brown hair laid on the floor in a puddle of blood. Scarlet's eyes widened and she screamed out loud. She was getting sick from the rusty scent of blood. She wanted to move to her mother. Do something so that she wouldn't die. But her body didn't seem to be able to move at all.

The image faded again, another image appearing slowly. Scarlet's leg gave in and she fell down, kneeling on the ground. She closed her eyes to get a breath. When she opened them she was again behind a bush, just thicker than the first one she saw. She looked up and saw a red-head in front of her with serious yet worried eyes.

'G…?'

"Stay here and don't move!" He shouted at Scarlet and ran towards the burning village.

'No… No! Wait! Don't leave me… G!'

She shouted in her mind. She wanted to shout it out loud but somehow her body wouldn't listen. It wouldn't even let her move to follow G. She couldn't budge as she saw her precious friend go into danger. As she saw G disappearing into the shadows, tears formed in her eyes.

'G…'

Tears fell from her eyes as the image disappeared like it was just an illusion. Like the mist had hidden what is true and showed a small lie. But it was all true… She wanted to go and stop G. Not wanting to lose him. She covered her face with her hands crying.

_**Regret…**_

She was now just kneeling in the lonely darkness, crying her heart out. And when she stopped crying, she thought everything would just stop. Everything will be alright. But voices started to sound again. Screams of terror and some sound of people coughing or choking, trying to get air into their lungs.

She clamped her hands over her ears to block out all the voice and shut her damp, red eyes tightly. But the sound still went into her ears clearly. Sometimes she even heard faint gun-shots. She bit her lips tightly.

'L… Leave me alone…!'

It didn't stop. It continued.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everything stopped in an instant. Scarlet looked up with her teary eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the darkness and now in a strange room. The walls were white while the ceiling was pitch black.

'W… Where?'

The doorknob turned and Scarlet tensed up, eye widening as the door opened slowly. A figure of a boy was seen. He held a tray with some tea while he looked at me with a surprised look which only stayed for a second before he smiled. He had shoulder length silver hair and those queer kind of forest green eyes that makes you want to look at them more. Scarlet pulled the blanket close to her body and trembled.

"Don't get scared. I won't hurt you. I promise." The boy said as he put down the tray on top of the small table at the other end of the room. Scarlet pulled the bed sheet higher up till it was right below her eyes as he walked towards the bed. Scarlet sat up and crawled to the far corner of her bed. She trembled and she cries slightly.

"You're ly- ing… Everyone was k- killed… In the village… I was o- okay cause he helped me…" Scarlet mumbled out between her hiccups and tears. She wanted to shout at the person so much but emotions blocked her. She choked on air as she cried.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Please believe me little lady cause I just want to help you." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Scarlet curled up against herself and covered her face with her arms. She cried as the boy just sat next to her. Just keeping her company while she let out all her tears.

A few minutes later, Scarlet started to sniff and stop slowly. She looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Promise you won't hurt me…? Promise you won't take away everyone like the people back there did…?" Scarlet leaned over with all her courage and got closer. He just smiled as she got closer and nodded. "I promise. I won't ever do that."

Scarlet wiped away all her tears with her long sleeves and smiled slightly. "U… Um… My name is Scarlet de Rossella. Please call me Scarlet." He just smiled and nodded. He got up and poured some tea into two cups and brought them to the bed. "Here. It'll help you relax more. My name is Michael de Silvia. I have a sister but she's out right now. She's a bit cold at times but she's nice once you get to know her." Michael said as he handed her the cup filled with warm tea. Scarlet took a sip of the tea and blinked slightly.

"What tea is this? I never tasted it before." Scarlet took another sip and smiled as she felt her body warm up and she felt more relaxed. Just like Michael said. "It's green tea. It's from Japan so it's not weird for you not to know about it. My sister and I are actually from Japan but we came to Italy for some jobs." He took a sip from his own cup and smiled. Scarlet made an 'o' shape with her mouth and put her lips on the cup. She looked around the room and saw a little more than before.

The window was on the wall right next to the bed. The baby blue curtains were held up by ribbons to let sunlight in. There was a small table at the other side of the bed and a cupboard near the door. Scarlet put her hands with the cup on her lap and smiled slightly. "Who is the owner of this room? I don't wan't to be a bother so…" she mumbled on but she was cut off as Michael said, "Don't worry. Nobody uses this room anymore so you can use it. If it's okay with you… You can stay with us." He smiled and Scarlet pouted slightly. "But won't I bother you?" Michael pat her head gently and smiled. "No you won't. When you live with us you can just be yourself. Do what you like. We don't mind as we live that way anyways."

Scarlet sighed slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

A few more minutes of talking later, Scarlet went back to sleep since she didn't get enough sleep the last night and she was exhausted for some reason. Michael left the room and closed the door silently behind him. "You're not thinking of getting her involved are you Michael… You know it's dangerous." A soft but clear voice came from the other end of the hallway and small sounds of foot steps. "Of course I don't want her to get involved. But she already is." Michael said as he looked at the ground and walked towards his bedroom.

"She will have to learn how to fight if that is so. Are you actually going to do that to a little girl? She's only five or four I'm not sure but she's still-" "I know that Charlotte. I know that. But I think it is her who will ask us first if we tell her about out job." Michael had a cold tone and a slightly tone of anger in his voice. Charlotte looked away as she put her hand in front of her chest. "Suit yourself. I believe you might be right but I just… I just feel bad that's all." Michael gave Charlotte a small smile before going into his room and closing the door.

"Michael…"

_**To be continued…**_

_**ooc: by the way... i uploaded 4 chapters in one day.. :3 just cause i was bored... and i see nobody reading me stories anyways so i give up and post for fun.. I know my stories are suckish. T.T I'm the only ones with no reviews *crying*  
>I'm sorry about the horrible typos or grammar mistakes that may be there. Oh and.. the format me writing with.. i'm trying to change.. lololol.. it's so weird.. it's so SHORTTTTT ;A; SOO.. I WILL TRY MY BEST! T^T<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Painful but precious memories (Chapter 6)

The next morning was when Scarlet finally woke up. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes and looked around. At first she panicked as she saw the unfamiliar room she was in but soon she calmed down as she remembered what happened yesterday and the day before.

Scarlet got up and she walked out of her room, opening the door slowly and as quietly as possible. She closed the door halfway before walking towards the stairs. It was the second floor? She walked down and she started to hear Michael's voice and another person's. A girl? Maybe Michael's sister? Scarlet reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards where the voices came from. She peeped in the room, which was actually a kitchen as she saw. She saw Michael there and another silver haired girl that was about the same age as Michael. Sixteen probably.

Scarlet opened the door wider. Michael and the other turned around looking at Scarlet. Michael stared at Scarlet for a few seconds before coming and walking towards her, crouching down in front of her. "Good morning Scarlet. Come sit down. We're having croissant with some butter. There is also some juice so try it. It's pretty good." Michael walked back to the table and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit there. Scarlet did as he wanted me to. Scarlet sat next to Michael while the girl was sitting in front of her.

"Let me introduce to you. She's my sister, Charlotte de Silvia." Charlotte put down the cup of coffee she was drinking. "Just call me Charlotte." Michael walked over to the table and put down a plate with a croissant. Scarlet took it and nibbled the tip of the still warm bread. "Scarlet… There is something I want to tell you. You should know since you were attacked by them but. The mafia. There is really mafia in Italy. And in Japan and a lot of other countries too. Charlotte and I are also one of them. But we're freelancers so we can chose to do or not do our work." Scarlet stopped nibbling on her bread and put it down slowly. "I know. I know about the mafia."

Michael and Charlotte turned towards her and gave her a questioning look. Scarlet bit her lower lips and looked downwards. "I know about the mafia. Since my mom was in it. I didn't think you two would… be the same…" Scarlet had a sad face on and Michael tried to cheer her up and not get her to hate him or anything. "But I won't hurt you. I promise. I didn't think you'd be involved that much…"

Scarlet smiled and looked up at the two. "I don't mind. I'm used to it and I believe you. I already did since yesterday. If I didn't I would've ran away while I could." Michael gave a light sigh of relief. Charlotte suddenly started to ask Scarlet somethings. "If you know about them. You should know if you want to stay you need to-" "Please teach me! Teach me how to fight. I couldn't do anything when everyone I knew disappeared. I don't want that to happen again. Please…" Michael and Charlotte just stared at her again. "Of course we will. We were going to tell you that you need to know how to fight to at least protect yourself but it looks like you already wanted it." Michael stared at Charlotte with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Charlotte. Scarlet says she wants to learn to fight. But I don't know what kind of fighting style or weapon she should use."

Charlotte stared at Scarlet and looked at her up to down. Scarlet tensed slightly but tried to be as calm as she could. "She should be more of far ranged battle type. By seeing her, she has low agility and she is slower and not very strong. She wouldn't be able to keep up with close ranged fighting. Teach her far ranged techniques. And for weapon she should use a bow and arrows first. When she is good at it, she can choose to use it as her main weapon or change to the gun. Since learning to use a bow and arrow should mean her aim would be better than other people. Use twin guns." She said as she still stared at Scarlet with her misty ice blue eyes.

She put her hand up and tied her long silver hair into a pony tail.

"You teach her how to use a bow and arrow. I'll try to teach her skills for using a bow. You just teach her basics. If she needs it anyways." Michael who was listening nodded as he poured some juice into a cup and gave it to Scarlet. Scarlet mumbled a small 'thank you' and accepted it.

'So my weapon would be bow and arrows. I did always love archery. I tried it once when G brought his bow and arrows over cause he wanted to try practicing in the forest. I asked him to teach me and he brought them most of the time and somehow I was able to aim properly and shoot. He also thought me more about what I should do to make it easier to aim properly and hit the target right on.'

Scarlet smiled as she remembered the times she spent with G. She sighed and took a sip of the cold juice and put the cup down on the table.

"Scarlet. We're starting training in a few weeks. You should rest and get more comfortable here first."

Scarlet nodded again. She didn't mind. She liked the two. Michael was nice while Charlotte was very quiet but that part of her made it kind of nice.

Guess she has to make herself comfortable here.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: I just noticed i wrote ooc in the last chapter instead of 'A/N' LOL.. sorry.. my habit.. i'm.. kind of a roleplayer.. i like roleplaying a lot^^'' **_

_**umm.. this chap.. somehow.. yeah ik.. SHORT.. T.T But somehow i can post.. :3'' idk why.. my longer ones are at the back (or did i pass by them already? o.o IDKKK *running around crazily* ahhh! What to do! oh well.. i guess i dont care.. OTL.. I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH NO REVIEWS! IT'S SO NOT FAIR! *cries* i didn't say it cause i didn't want to sound like a spoilt child but.. I feel so terrible! ToT)**_


End file.
